Fried Nights at Freddy's
by Ketchum Kid
Summary: When you have an unlimited supply of electricity, even the night guard position at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a walk in a park. So long as nobody drops by for a visit...Crossed over with Five Nights at Freddy's, a game not for the faint of heart.


_Well, as you probably know, there's a certain horror game recently released, that's been making the Let's Play rounds recently. After seeing the premise of the game, and actual gameplay (and falling out of my seat twice at jumpscares), I was inspired to write a short story based on this game and a certain electromaster…While the content of the story is mostly relevant to a T rating, I feel it will be a disservice to put it at anything other than M, on account of how terrifying Five Nights at Freddy's actually is. I do not want younger fans to look up the game and be terrified because of my one-shot. __Anyway, enjoy, and leave a review!_

_- Ketchum Kid_

_(Update 11/5/14 - This story was first written before a Five Nights at Freddy's category was a thing, so it originally debuted as a Railgun short alone. Now it's been renamed as a crossover.)_

* * *

**Fried Nights at Freddy's**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had a problem. Ever since they set up shop in Academy City, strange things have been happening to the establishment's electronics. The four robots; Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Chicka Duck, and Foxy the Pirate, have been acting strangely. Perhaps it was a byproduct of the collective AIM field that the city-state's Esper population produced in the area. Perhaps it was because of the non-top-of-the-line products that management had bought. Regardless, the characters at Freddy Fazbear were alive. As if they had minds of their own. They would come off their displays, and walk around the premises, especially after hours. They were especially curious of their human masters, always eying them when they had the chance, and studying their patterns.

This all came to a screeching halt, however, when Foxy bit off the frontal lobe of a customer for unknown reasons.

Thanks to some underhanded dealings, the incident was mostly covered up, but the payments to these shady organizations quickly ate up the small profits of the establishment. It got so bad that management placed in a small solar-powered generator, to account for all power after-hours and stay off the electrical grid. They also could not afford repairs or replacements to the robots. Fortunately, as they were essentially self-learning AI, they could be told what to do, and what not to do. So management instructed them to stay on stage during hours, and never take off their costumes unless told so by management.

However, a new problem arose. To avoid public suspicion and turn away anyone from entering the premise and discovering the secret of the establishment, a night watchman had to be hired. The night watchmen were paid on a weekly schedule, but very few watchmen actually received their paycheck. This was once again because of the robots; the new instructions made them think anyone after-hours was a robot out of costume. Being helpful creatures, they assist these 'robots' in getting back into costume. Which involves stuffing a person into a suit filled with sharp wires and metal frames, leading to death. For the most part, these 'incapacitated' watchmen were able to be disposed of easily, since most of them had no close family or whatnot. Still, it was unsettling to management. They feared the robots, yet even in the city of unlimited potential, they did nothing. They feared reneging on the payments of the Underground, the potential arrests upon discovering the establishment, and the persons who would then come to liquidate all assets afterwards just as much.

It was with great fortune, then, that this summer, they had found a person who could keep these demons at bay. She had come looking for summer work, taking any hours available to her. She was an expert at the job; she managed the given electricity to an impeccable degree, and never once did she complain about the job, especially after she was told about the electronics as she started night one. Instead, she seemed to actually revel in the job, and for three weeks now has successfully kept vigil watch over the place. For being so young, she handles the robots like a pro.

Now, the upper management of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all sleep easily at night. No longer are they kept awake worrying about if the next body would be found that following morning. Nor are they worrying about the shady dealings; with no bodies, the only payments were to hush up rumormongers. Freddy Fazbear's was here to stay in Academy City, pleasing adults and children by day, and managers and stockholders by night, all thanks to the night guard.

* * *

It was not because the night watchman was actually skilled at managing the limited electricity of the establishment that she survived all the nights. Rather, it is because she is able to circumvent this problem, as she is able to supply her own electricity to power the place. As a result, the doors are always locked, the lights are always on, and the security cameras are always monitoring the rooms. Not like she looks at the cameras, anyway. Her eyes only glance at them briefly to keep tabs on movements, in order to check for anything out of the already unordinary. Then they go back to the manga that she brings to occupy herself with. She does not worry about the robots losing interest and trying to break in; she hardwired the outside door to be firmly shut, with an electric guard to shock the residents that try to exit. Same thing goes to the windows of the security door, which are done the same way. Even the hole in the wall, which the guard discovered on her fifth day, was taken care of; live electricity was pumped through the opening, with enough voltage to fry any circuit board. Freddy himself learned this the hard way, and was out-of-order for two days while he was tended to (of course, this came out of her pay). She was frequently praised by the management for this skill.

Of course, nobody but Mikoto Misaka would be able to do such a feat to this degree.

"Man, nice quiet time, a place to indulge in manga, and bosses that are practically begging me to quit school and serve full-time," the brunette mused to herself, reading one of the books. "I could fry these robots and report them to Anti-Skill, but then I lose this money they're paying me. I didn't know that work would be this easy!" It was easy to her. All she had to do was emit a decent amount of electricity from her body every night, enough to keep the generator humming, and the electric fences running, and the robots were contained. The part of watching for the rabid killer robots turned into reading fiction of killer robots, and the weekly paycheck was hers. Nothing could go possibly wrong in this setup.

Of course, when a variable is added, like a person who could teleport into the room, things can change.

A quick swish of the air alerted Mikoto to the sudden presence of a second person. "There you are, Onee-sama!" Mikoto was suddenly being groped from behind by one Shirai Kuroko.

"K-Kuroko-?-!" Mikoto gasped, both in surprise and annoyance.

"I was wondering where you were disappearing off to in the night, Onee-sama!" the twin-tailed Judgment girl stated. "I stay up all night to follow you, and only to track you down to this cheesy place? I mean, come on, there are better places for the Ace of Tokiwadai to work for than Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"Yeah, but –"

"And speaking of work, why is a Level 5 Esper working in the first place? Surely you would have enough money from the experiments that you participate in that you wouldn't need to stoop to this level of employment. I'd be surprised if they hadn't laughed when you applied for the position."

"Kuroko, could you please –?"

"But this job is too under you, Onee-sama! You are already improper and unladylike to begin with, and now you're going to lose your figure and stamina to this job! Your eyes will be baggy, and you won't be as beautiful as you are now! How am I supposed to love that beautiful face of yours when it becomes old and ragged so quickly?"

While Kuroko was lecturing Mikoto, the power for the building had stopped being supplied to the place. The sudden surprise at Kuroko's appearance made her stop giving off electricity. She could not resume, either; otherwise, Kuroko would be zapped as well. So, with all the electronic devices on, the remaining power rapidly dwindled, until it ran out, the cameras conked out, the lights turned off, and the shuttered doors opened wide.

The four robots sensed this change. Seeking the chance to help their 'friend' get back in character, Freddy, Bonnie, Chicka, and Foxy all rushed the doors as soon as they opened, two on either side. Finally, after three weeks of confinement, they could meet their friend in the small room once more.

However, Mikoto was not thinking about this. Kuroko's lecture, and subsequent flirtation, coupled with her groping of the brunette's breasts, was quickly reaching the breaking point. Losing patience, she sparked electricity, which got more noticeable by the second. Just as the four robots let out their ear-piercing screams, Mikoto unleashed her pent-up fury, in the form of a wave of electricity, a lightning strike on the building, and an equally-loud cry:

"**SHUT UP KUROKO!"**

* * *

In the end, half of Freddy's burned down in the fire caused by the lightning blast. The electricity had somehow lit the curtains for Pirate Cove, despite the curtains being firmly inside the building, and the blaze quickly spread to the rest of the building. Freddy and his pals were also lost; their circuitry had been fried, with no hope for salvage. Facing an expensive rebuild, and perhaps fearing that the new robots could be just as bad as the old ones, management decided to close the Academy City restaurant.

"My job…" Mikoto sighed the next day in her room. "All up in ashes…"

"Look on the bright side," Kuroko pointed out. "Now you'll be well-rested and ready for the day ahead, instead of being a walking zombie in the daylight."

"You asked why I took that job last night," Mikoto stated.

"Yes, I did," the auburn-haired girl replied. "I assume it was for the favor of that ape and his child church friend, am I right?"

**BANG! POW!**

"No, it was because you kept poking around whenever I had free time this break!" Mikoto replied. "That job was my only chance to get some sanity for myself, and you ruined it!"

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama…" sighed Kuroko. The girl tended to the bruise on her head that her roommate just gave her.

_**The End**_


End file.
